


Admitirlo

by javitri



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Humor, Jealous and Possessive Derek, M/M, Original Character(s), Romance, Summer Job Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-13 21:10:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1240903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/javitri/pseuds/javitri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Stiles has to get a summer job to fix his Jeep, which he wrecked saving Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Phase Uno ( one ): The Event

**Author's Note:**

> So I have been falling in love with so many Sterek Fanfics and finally came up with an idea for my own. The title is in spanish, it simply means "Admit it." 
> 
> One more thing I will have plenty of ESL ( English Second Language ) moments so I apologize ahead of time. 
> 
> Oh and I hope you enjoy :)

“Stiles, Lydia…. We should get going!” Allison says as she grab’s Lydia’s arm and turns to stiles who are both watching the scene of Scott, Derek, Isaac, and Kira trying to fend for themselves against a pack of what seems like aquatic wolves. They don’t have fur and instead of ears they have slumps that barely make out as bumps on their heads. Their skin is slick like that of a dolphin and if that isn’t terrifying to look at enough, they are huge. Big enough to equal that of an Irish wolfhound. 

Allison knows that things aren’t going optimal for the pack members who are fighting. She must get her, Stiles, and Lydia out of there so that they don’t get in the way of the others. She instinctively runs towards her car to get away from the brawl happening before them in the trees. 

It’s as if time is slowing down as she begins to run for her car, her vision blurs at the edges and she seems to loose her sense of smell and hearing as all she hears is this bleak emptiness and constant humming in her head. Lydia’s scream snaps her back to reality. She turns around to see Stiles fall down a hill being chase by one of the creatures. She hears some tumbling and the breaking of branches but Stiles is nowhere to be found. She see’s Derek lunge forward down the hill after the pair. She knows she is of better help with her bow and arrow or at least something. So she continues to run toward her car with Lydia in tow. 

The moment Stiles hears Allison scream to leave, he was trying to scan the area to see how everyone else was doing. Last he saw Kira was running through the forest with her sword in hand, Isaac had finally pushed the weird dog, wolf, dolphin, ferocious killer whale type thing off of him. Derek and Scott was no where to be found and of course Peter wasn’t there to offer any assistance.

When he notices that Lydia and Allison get up to run he turns around and his eyes lock on to the dark blackness that is the creatures eyes right on him. He turns quickly and starts to run to only feel the full force of the large creature ram into him and knock him down the hill. All he remembers is the sound of branches cracking and the constant spinning. 

A loud growl snaps Stiles back to reality. He definitely feels like something is broken but he doesn’t know what. The adrenaline is still pumping rapidly and he stands up to check to see where said mystery creature is lurking. He stands up too quickly and everything starts to spin and there is a loud ringing goes off in his head. Once he comes to he figures that luck chances to have landed him in the clearing where his Jeep is parked. He makes for his Jeep with Allison and Lydia no where to be seen. 

As he begins to run he feels a sharp pain in his back and also his left arm. Something is definitely broken, torn, or out of place but he has to get to safety. 

Once inside his Jeep, Stiles finally sees the creature again. But this time he sees Derek wrestling with it in the clearing. He has no time to think, he knows Derek can take care of himself but at the same time he can’t just sit and do nothing. He turns the ignition and slams on the gas. 

Derek hearing the Jeep rapidly approaching turns and hisses a curse at Stiles. But he has other things like right on top of him to worry about. He knows he has to get up to give Stile the opportunity that he is seeking here. So kicks at what seems to be the creatures back legs and rolls his way out from under it. 

And just with perfect timing Stiles slams this creature head on to its side. Derek turns to look hoping to see the Jeep somewhat alright, the creature dead on its side thrown several yards away. But what he sees instead is an intense amount of smoke blowing out from under the hood after the jeep lands back on all its tires and the creature no where to be seen. The collision had sent the back end of Stiles Jeep up in the air as the creature had braced itself for the impact. 

Derek rushes towards the Jeep and rips the door open. Stiles is there smiling with blood streaking down his face from his forehead. 

 

After what seems like he ran straight into a wall and a cloud of smoke blurring his vision, Stiles turns to see Derek ripping the door off of the Jeep and hearing Derek ask him if he was alright. Next he is being carried out of the jeep and being laid down in the clearing on a nice patch of grass. 

“How are we going to explain this to my dad?! Stiles ask weakly. 

“Be quiet Stiles, I am sure he will understand he knows what your life entails now. Your going to be alright. It sounds like your going to be fine,” Derek says and he places his hands under stiles shirt right above his bellybutton and beings to seep some of the pain away.

“What are you doing hey hey he ..yy…” Stiles rolls his head back as he feels the headache, the nausea, the throbbing pain everywhere ease a little and a cooling sensation spread throughout his body permeating from his abdomen. He knows Derek is taking away some of the pain and wishes he didn’t have to do that. The last thing he remembered was the clear night sky. He could see the stars and he could clearly see Derek with a face of concern and worry. He turns to Derek and whispers “Thanks,” before knocking out in the arms of the werewolf he wrecked poor Betty to save. How was this his life is the last remaining thought in his mind before blackness creeps all over him and drags him under a deep slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Here is a little preview!
> 
> Guacamole is a $1.95 more is that ok?


	2. Phase dos(two) - The Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Stiles gets multiple visits and figures out Derek has a certain (a)effect on him. Sorry never truly figured out the difference between the two. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to include the Hospital visit!

Stiles hospitals visits include pain medication that makes him see strange things and object float around. He doesn’t know when his luck will run out but he is glad nothing was broken. He did have some bruised ribs and a torn ACL. 

There is of course the constant presence of someone from the pack making sure that he is indeed alright and not self-inflicting any more damage. He is grateful that he didn’t have to come up with a story this time to his father as to how his Jeep ended up near the point of no return. He would have like to be awake to be there for when Derek and Peter attacking a tree to make it seem like Stiles had lost control and ran right into it. Something about seeing them do something so mundane kind of makes the whole situation. But Stiles can’t laugh right now, his ribs still hurt too much. 

The only thing he regrets is having to put his father through something like this. What happened with his Mother was enough for the both of them. 

“It’s still best he doesn’t know the truth as to how I crashed the Jeep,” Stiles says to Scott as he grabs his bed sheets and folds his hands into fist. “ I know he knows all about werewolves and stuff but he shouldn’t know that I almost died trying to protect someone.” His eyes start to water up and a tear slides down his right cheek. “I don’t want him to feel like I was ready to throw my life away. That’s not what I had in mind when I put Betty in drive and slammed on the gas. I just wanted to protect my..” 

“ Pack,” John walks in with a look of slight frustration. 

“Scott why didn’t you tell me that my dad was right outside the door!” Stiles yells while letting go of the bed sheets to throw his hands in the air. 

“Sorry bro, I can’t bring myself to lie to your dad and I feel like he never believe our story to begin with. Perhaps it was best for him to hear it from you instead.” Scott says while ditching his head down to avoid eye contact with Stile who he can smell anger and frustration coming off of him in waves. 

“Thanks Scott I appreciate that,” Sheriff Stilinski says as he walks in and shuts the door behind him. 

“ Your right I never once believed the story. You guys have to remember my job since before you were born has been to unwind cases and solve them with as little information that I am graced with.” Sheriff Stilinski explains as he rubs his temples with his index finger and thumb.

“If you would like… I could leave the two of you to talk about this,” Scott ask more than states not knowing whether if he had a right to be there or not. 

“Yes, please do before you say anything else unnecessary,” Stiles says without even looking up at Scott. 

Scott takes this a little serious and bows his head as he stands up to leave. But Scott being Scott wants to have himself a little fun before he leaves and says “ See you later loop.” And then runs out of the room.

“ Hey people react differently to the medicine you assho…” Stiles bites down on his fist to stop himself from saying anything else he might regret later. As much as he is upset that his father knows the truth behind the Jeep’s condition. He is also glad that his father is taking it so well and is sort of grateful he didn’t have to confess and that Scott was there to do for him. He knows Scott felt and smelled the relief coming off of him when his father closed the door and began to rub his temples right after his brief fit with anger. He will have to get Scott back for using his werewolf abilities to his advantage in this situation.

“Stiles, before we get to the Jeep”

“Before we get to Betty,” Stiles cuts in.

“Before we get to Betty, I want you to know that you don’t have to keep me in the dark when it comes to you alright?” Sheriff Stilinski ask with concern coming off his voice. 

Stiles doesn’t need to be a werewolf to pick up on the emotions that his dad is giving away right now. 

“I know you worry because of your mother but, I want to know what’s going on because if I know then I know your chances. I would rather know then be left in the dark and not be able to help in any way. I can’t stop you from taking part in this life that you have chosen now. I know that but promise me one this Stiles, never lie to me about these things again,” Sheriff Stilinski now has his left hand on Stiles right wrist and squeezes ever so gently to show that this isn’t a command coming from Sheriff Stilinski but a plea coming from his worried father John. 

Stiles nods and with a faint smile whispers” Yes, I promise dad.”

“Good now back to Betty, its going to cost around two-thousand dollars to fix. Which means, since I don’t have two-thousand dollars laying around, that your going to have to get a job now that summer is a week away and get the money yourself to fix it. I don’t want you to go to Derek Hale and ask for the money either. I know about his somewhat fortune he is standing on which I still don’t know where it came from.”

“I know right!” Stiles blurts out.

“Exactly, it begs to differ…” John sighs 

“Back to the point, no distracting Stiles,” His father John is no longer standing in front of him. Instead Sheriff Stilinski is calling the shots again. 

“Your going to have to get a job so I brought you your laptop since your going to be here for another day so you have something to do. No supernatural research! Deaton is already doing so at the moment so leave that to him.” Sheriff Stilinski says as he hands Stiles his laptop and gets up to leave. 

“ I wasn’t going to ask for the money, I knew as soon as I decided to save Derek’s life that I would have to pay for it later myself. “ Stiles mumbles out as if he knows no matter what his father won’t believe him.

To his surprise Sheriff Stilinski pats him on his head and just says “ I know son, I have to return to work now and finish some paper work but you know to push the button if you need anything. Melissa is working today so she should be around if anything supernatural happens.” And with that Sheriff Stilinski gives his son a last look before walking out of the room and closing the door behind him. 

With nothing much else to do and no where to go, mainly because the pain in his leg was coming back and he didn’t want to test if he could walk at the moment, Stiles decides to open up his laptop and start looking to see if anyone was hiring at the moment. Usually by this point, most summer jobs were already taken but he wasn’t going to give up if he was to ever drive Betty again. 

An hour passes by with increasing frustration because Stiles can’t find any jobs or at least any place he would want to work at that he begins to doze off and next thing he knows, he lays his head down on the pillow and knocks out a couple seconds later. 

The instant Stiles eye’s closed he opens them up again and takes a deep breathe through his nostrils. He blinks his eyes several times and stretches out his arms along with a loud and sloppy yawn. He immediately regrets it because he feels a sharp pain in his ribs and then he forgets about his laptop and he doesn’t feel it on his lap anymore which means he knocked it over during all the confusion. After a couple of seconds he looks on both sides of the bed and doesn’t see the laptop. Matter of fact he didn’t hear anything falling to begin with. He looks at the window and realizes that his initial feeling that no time has passed is completely wrong as the absence of the sun reassures him. 

He hears a slight cough coming from the edge of the room and turns his head fast enough to give him a case of the dizziness. When he shakes it off, he see’s Derek sitting there with a look bewilderment layered on top of a sense of worry. 

“Derek?” Half surprised half confused. “How long have you been there?” 

“Me, for about two hours.” Derek says without changing any facial feature. 

Well there goes his theory on not getting any sleep. He must have been knocked out for a minimum of two hours.

“Wha.. what are you doing?” Stiles asked still confused. 

“ I have been waiting to talk to you…. Obviously” Derek says with a bit more sass than he intended to. 

Stiles squints at him not appreciating said sass. 

“Well spit it out then..” Stiles demands rather than ask him too.

“ I came to thank you for saving my life.” Derek says while moving his eyes to the floor. 

“ For a moment there, I didn’t know what I was doing. When I saw that one of them had gone after you I jumped to protect you when in return it would be you who saved me. I felt like I couldn’t push this creature off of me and at any moment it was going to end me. I felt powerless. But then I heard you charging and saw my moment to escape its grasp.” Derek says with more pain in his voice that Stiles has ever thought or could even think could come out of his voice. 

It suddenly hits him that he truly saved Derek’s life. Derek was losing that battle. What he did as a mere distraction actually turn the tide and is what allowed Derek to be sitting here today and talk to him. 

Knowing that the conversation took a turn for the very serious Stiles says” Look man, I did what I felt was right. At the time I felt like I was just helping distract whatever that thing was but I know now what I did and I am glad I did it.”

“ Thank you Stiles,” Derek says as he stands up and places the laptop back on Stiles lap. 

“ I can have the money to fix your Jeep later in the evening so..”

“No, don’t pay for it, I already spoke to my dad. I am going to get a summer job to do so. “ Stiles says without looking up to see Derek’s reaction. 

“ I can’t Stiles….. I can’t let you do that,” Derek finally looks up at Stiles waiting for confirmation. 

“What else am I supposed to be doing this summer anyways. It’s time I get a summer job. I won’t have school to keep my busy when I am not looking up supernatural shit for you guys…. Derek please just let me do this.” Now that they were both making eye contact Stiles gave Derek this look of determination not really asking more like letting him know what was going to happen. 

“I will make it up to you somehow I promise.” Derek responds with just as much resolve as Stiles if not more. 

Stiles feeling reassured opens his laptop to continue his search. 

“You don’t have to do any research, we asked.” Derek says with a raised eyebrow.

“ Deaton, yes I know, I am looking up job applications. Since I am stuck here in bed my only options for job opportunities are fast food chains and what not.” Stiles tells Derek

Well I don’t take you for the type to be flipping burgers, although there isn’t anything wrong with doing that. I just don’t think you can stay focused on just one thing for several hours.” Derek confesses. 

“ Hey my attention span has gotten better since getting to know all of you werewolves thank you very much! And your right, which is why I am frustrated. I don’t know where to begin.” Stiles says with a sigh.

“Well if you can’t decide on where to work with what’s available right now, you could look into that new place that is opening up in like two weeks over on Mt. Hope Ave” Derek says as he approaches Stiles.

“What new place? There can’t be a new place! I know this town like the back of my hand. I think I would have noticed some new business over by that plaza…”Stiles says before Derek reaches over and places his hand on Stiles and begins to take away the pain using his werewolf abilities. 

“Goodnight Stiles, get some rest I will see you later and good luck with that application.” Derek whispers as he places Stiles head down on the pillow lightly so that he doesn’t just fall back. 

“ Hey mister, why do you gotta do this again. No wait don’t stop… ahhhh…” Stiles says as he begins to lose consciousness with no hint of embarrassment at all. He really needs to figure out why Derek has this effect on him. When Scott does it, it doesn’t make him fall asleep. The last thing he remembers this time is seeing Derek smile as he closes his eyes. It could have been the medicine or something but he definitely saw Derek smile and it was directed towards him. He needs to, he needs to , he needs to… fuck it he will think about it when he wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know the first two are small but I promise there will be more in each of the following chapters!


	3. Phase tres: The Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles interview goes interestingly good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! :)

That was the one and only time Derek had gone to visit him while he was in the hospital. He had hoped to see him a little bit more but he got what he needed. A smile. He doesn’t even recall seeing Derek smiling about anything. Why he was thinking about Derek’s smile at the current moment he didn’t know. But here he was sitting next to a complete stranger waiting to be interviewed. 

When he arrived, he was told to take a seat in the dining room and later was joined by someone else who was told the same and was directed to sit next to him. 

Usually he doesn’t have this awkward reaction to someone sitting next to him. He is the person who always breaks the ice and says hi. But this time its like this guy knows that he is thinking about a good time a particular good time. And he finds himself blushing a little bit when he turns to see this guy. 

“Oh great this guy probably thinks I am blushing because of him or something.” Stiles thinks to himself as he lets out a deep breathe. 

He looks up and finally the manager who he spoke with comes out from behind a door to rescue him from this whole mess of a situation. 

Without thinking he stands right up knocking the chair back from underneath him making a loud noise that alerts everyone else in the dining room as he reaches his hand out to shake the managers hand even before she reaches the table. As the chairs bangs against the floor Stiles ducks his head as if he was hit and closes his eyes to momentarily escape. He slowly opens them up to see the manager trying her hardest to not burst out into laughter. She had the several packets of paper covering her mouth but her eyes said everything. They were watering at the edges and she was trying to keep them open. He could understand the struggle. 

She finally takes a deep breathe and reaches her hand out to officially introduce herself to Stiles. 

“Hello, my name is Natasha.” She finally says as she reaches with her free hand. Still holding back her laughter, she takes a seat and separates the two packets of paperwork on the table in front of her. 

“Stiles here.” Stiles says with a sense of relief. The familiar scene of making someone laugh hits him and makes him feel a little more relieved. 

“It doesn’t say Stiles in your paperwork is that like a nickname?” Natasha ask as she graphs a stack of papers on Stiles right. 

“Stiles is just easier to pronounce.” He says with a grin. Noticing her eyes for the first time. 

“ No shit.” She says with a chuckle

Stiles finally turns around to grab his chair and put in back in place. He can’t keep his eye contact with her. Something about her eyes makes him look quickly. They were a bright turquoise color. It reminded him of contacts. The reason being that natural colored eyes have shades of different colors mixed in with the dominant color. But not hers. It is like someone painted bright and thick turquoise circles in her eyes. Not like anything supernatural that he has witnessed or experienced with in the past. His initial exposure to it tells him it can’t be supernatural but he should still ask Deaton about it later if there is a possibility. He doesn’t want to ask her and seem like this crazy man and lose his chances at this job. 

He snaps back into reality when she ask them if they happen to be related. 

“ Wait what?” Stiles ask confused.

“You guys aren’t related, you have the same last name?” Natasha raises an eyebrow. 

“Seriously why is everyone so good at raising just one eyebrow!” Stiles screams in his mind before realizing that she said that this guy next to him has the same last name as him. He turns to the guy with this look of confusion. 

“Hi Adam here nice to meet you. I am not from here, I am going to school at Beacon Hills Community College. So no I don’t know Stiles. It would be cool to figure out if we were related or not. I am from Madison, Wisconsin.” Adam says with a slight grin now looking at Stiles. 

Natasha eyes the two of them briefly before clearing her throat. “ I want to start off by asking you too why you chose to apply here at Chipotle and just tell me a little bit about yourselves.” Natasha says ready for whoever is going to speak first. 

Surprisingly Mr. Suave next to him isn’t saying anything and Stiles can’t take the silence. He beings to tap his fingers on the table and bite his lip. Eventually he can’t stay quiet anymore and so he just starts blurting out things about his situation. 

“Well as you now know my name is Stiles, I wrecked my Jeep and I am taking it upon myself to work in order to fix it because my dad pays for enough and I don’t want to put that on him. To be honest my initial thoughts were to look for a summer job, but who knows perhaps this could turn into something I could also do during the school year. I heard about this place opening up from a good friend and so I looked into it. It would be the first Chipotle in Beacon Hills and I have always liked Mexican food so I figured why not. I also like red wine and long walks in the beach.” Stiles ends his speech with a grin, not knowing why he mentioned Derek as a good friend since they have never really been anything past people who sometimes had a common goal which was to survive. But none the less he knows he scored one point for team Stiles as he see’s Natasha smile. 

“ I appreciate the honesty Stiles. But do know that if you do want to work during the school year we can work with your school and athletic schedule so don’t be afraid to ask.” Natasha confirms for Stiles acting as if Stiles already has the job. 

“What about you Adam?” she asked with a more serious face. 

“ I just need a job, something to keep me busy.” Adam says not backing down from keeping his eye contact with Natasha. 

Stiles can tell she isn’t used to people not breaking away from her eye contact. 

“ Ok……. How about you guys can tell me about any experience or what your looking to do here at Chipotle?” She ask unimpressed by Adam’s response

“Well to be honest I don’t have much experience working with restaurants but I am quick to learn and people say that I make them smile so I figure that I can work on the line or at the cash register. But I could also learn to do stuff in the kitchen.” Stiles rambles on.

“Well I feel like we could use you in the front line or register for sure. Perhaps we could keep you away from the kitchen in the meantime.” Natasha says with a smile knowing that it will be best to keep Stiles away from sharp objects or corners. 

Her smile goes away when Adam admits dryly that he “would prefer to just do back of the house stuff like wash dishes and such to keep him busy.” 

“Well there isn’t just one point person who does back of the house stuff like doing dishes Adam. We ask that everyone contribute to keeping up with the dishes. If and when you can work on them or when we ask you would be great. Do you mind working with customers out front on the line?” she ends with a questions that sounds more like a demand rather but Stiles just turns to see what Adam is going to say next. 

“ Well I wouldn’t mind but I would just prefer it. My other jobs were able to give me those positions so that is what I know and what I do.” Adam says with that same monotone voice that Stiles is sure is ruining Adam’s chances at getting this job. 

“ I wonder how many jobs this can get.” Stiles thinks to himself with a frown. 

“ Moving on, what is your availability?” Natasha says opening up her eyes just a bit to show her frustration.

“Well my availability is pretty much open I am out on summer break just started. So I can work whenever you need me. I am a morning person though so if you need more morning people just let me know and I am your guy!” Stiles says with a wink thinking that since most supernatural shit happens at night, like there is a rule for that kind of thing, he needs to also be available to help out in those cases. 

“ Great I usually work in the morning so I would be glad to have you on the morning team Stiles, just know that we might need you to close every now and then.” Natasha responds. 

They both to turn to look at Adam, who now looks a little bit frustrated that Natasha is paying more attention to Stiles than himself. 

Stiles wonders to himself if Adam is used to just getting by with his looks and now that Natasha doesn’t give a shit he doesn’t know how to respond for once. Good thing he doesn’t have to deal with that. He looks away before Adam responds because it starts to hurt to watch the guy struggle in this way. He notices a mayan or Aztec man hanging onto the wall above the beverage machine and napkins. He tilts his head a little and focuses in. 

Realizing that he hasn’t heard anything come from Adam especially Natasha, he snaps back to reality and turns quickly back to the pair. He notices that Natasha looks even more frustrated and Adam has this look of defeat. He almost feels bad for the guy but at the same time he wasn’t being that great of an interviewee. Not like Stiles has much experience but still. He doesn’t know how much time has passed so he acts like nothing has happened. He throws his eyes at both of them wondering what he just missed and rest his chin on his hand waiting for Natasha to ask him his next question. 

In this moment of silence it hits him. He realizes that he has this little crush on Natasha. He is pretty sure she is much older than him, so when he really thinks about it, it dawns on him that this is the same as when he had a crush on Mrs. Stangle back in second grade. It makes him blush a little and so he tries to cover his backstabbing cheeks by extending his fingers. 

“So I think I am done here. Adam nice to meet you. Stiles why don’t I take you to the back to introduce you to everyone else and get you situated.” Natasha says as she stands up and picks up the packets of paper. 

Adam stands up looks at Stiles with a look of plea and just walks away. 

Stiles turns to see him walk out the door truly feeling sorry for him. But he does have to remember that this job is going to fix Betty and Adam won’t do that. Maybe he will bump into him later on or whatever he shouldn’t think too much about it. 

He turns to see Natasha walking to the coveted door that leads to another world. “Ladies and Gents I believe I got myself my first job.” Stiles smiles to himself. 

“Jane!, this is our new hire just call him Stiles. “ Natasha says as she hold the door open to let Stiles in. 

“Hi, what was it Stiles?” Jane ask while giving Stiles a quick and sudden hug. 

“I hug people” she says smiling “Nice to meet you.” She turns to walk back to the line and talk to someone else with this bounce to her step.

“What’s a Stiles?” a guy says as walks out of the walk-in refrigerator.

“I am said Stiles!” he calls back blinking his eyes several times.

“Jane is one of our kitchen managers, you will work with her quite often. And I am the apprentice manager of this restaurant. Here you have our douche of a service manager Brad.” Natasha ends with such sass. 

Stiles smiles and says “ Nice to meet you Brad.”

“Yea nice to meet you too Stiles.” Brad responds while giving Stiles a look up and down. 

Never has Stiles had so many people look at him in such a studious manner especially in such a short amount of time. 

One by one Natasha introduces Stiles to the rest of the employee’s and then takes him to the office. 

She opens a box and starts to rummage through until she finds what she is looking for. 

“ Naturally I would give you a small but since these shirts shrink in the dryer I am going to give you a medium and it should fit you fine after one wash.” Natasha says with a wink. 

What makes her more intimidating is her height. Normally when someone is five foot three they don’t demand as much attention but Stiles dares not to defy her in any way. She seems nice but something tells him that she has this nasty side he doesn’t want to get to know. 

He reaches for the shirt and says his thanks. 

“ Also here is your hat. Always come to work with your shirt and hat. You will also need to buy non-slip shoes. You can find them pretty cheap at Wal-Mart.” She says with a suggestive shrug and frown. 

“ Yea sure I can get a pair.” Stiles nods rapidly 

“ Alright well when do you think you can come back to start your training?” Natasha asks looking up at him.

“Um…. Whenever you can have me back I will be here captain!” Stiles responds with a salute. 

Natasha starts to laugh and cover her mouth. “That is why I am hiring you Stiles.” … “ You’re funny. Even with no experience, I want you around to make me laugh some more. People around here are a bit too serious, which is why I am not hiring that Adam guy.” She says in between laughs.

The moment is dropped as soon as she says,” Fuck that guy we don’t need people like that here anymore.”

She turns around and sits in the chair in the office and ask Stiles” So its Friday now, how about you come Monday morning to start that way you have this last free weekend? Is that ok with you?”

“ Yea yea sure that works out fine. Gives me more than enough time to go get those shoes.” Stiles says with a smile. He doesn’t want to show that he caught that brief and yet very serious moment. He knows that from now on he has to make her laugh, which seriously shouldn’t be that hard. 

“ Ok then get out of here kid, see you Monday” Natasha dismisses him with a smile and a small wave of her hand before she closes the door to the office. 

Stiles is left standing in the back by the dishes. He waves a goodbye to Don the guy who was cleaning the dishes and then walks slowly out the kitchen into the dining room. A sense of pride at knowing he just scored his first job swelling inside of him. 

As soon as he gets outside and feels alone in the parking lot he jumps up and lets out a little victory “ Yes!” Before he gets shocked with pain and comes crashing down back to earth. Except instead of landing flat on his face he is caught mid fall and begins to hear laughter all around him. 

Eventually he gains the courage and the strength to look back up and tell his savior that he is alright. Which turns out he guessed correctly, is non other than Derek seeing those same pair of black shoes and faded jeans. 

He lets out a sigh of frustration as he fixes his shirt back down and looks at everyone whom with he can’t stay that mad at. After all it was his own fault at momentarily forgetting he wasn’t completely healed. Especially with this leg brace still on. 

He smiles and ask everyone “ How long have you guys been here and wait why are you here again?” while squinting his eyes and pointing his finger at them all. 

“Dude your dad told us that you had a job interview and we wanted to be here to see how it went!” Scott exclaims while still holding Kira’s hand. Kira next to him smiles to reaffirm what Scott just said. 

“Well judging by the way you just had your terrible and yet hilarious to witness victory jump I am guessing you got the job Stiles? “ Lydia ask while fixing her sunglasses. 

“Um yea I did!” Stiles says as proud as he can be. 

“Um great that means we have to go shopping then. That shirt looks like it will shrink in the dryer and we need jeans to fit that shirt. Perhaps some khakis to match that color of the letters. Yes. “ Lydia says as she grabs and takes the shirt from Stiles. 

“Hey, I have great jeans amiga thank you very much,” Stiles answers while snatching his new found uniform back from his new grasp. 

“ Alright then since its Friday and they probably asked you to come in on Monday morning, then that means your free tomorrow around early evening time. I will come and pick you up alright?” Lydia tells Stiles rather than ask him. 

He knows that at this point it is better to just go along with it then face the wrath of Lydia so he nods back his response. 

“ Wanna come with Allison?” She continues this movement.

“No werewolves.” Lydia adds looking at Isaac. 

“Um sure,” Allison answers back smiling knowing full what Stiles is going through. 

“Wonderful its decided then see you guys tomorrow!” Lydia declares as she gets back in her car. 

“Oh and Derek, you can let go of Stiles now, I am pretty sure you have sucked away any and all pain necessary.” She ends with before the rest of the group can disband. 

Stiles looks down and realizes that this entire time Derek has had one hand on his arm and now when he thinks about it doesn’t feel any of the pain he felt a while earlier. He looks back up at Derek and says a quiet “Thank you. But I am fine now.”

“No problem just doing my part. Showing my appreciation. Didn’t think too much about it.” Derek responds with a firm nod before turning around and walking to his car. Stiles watches as he speeds out of the parking lot not really knowing what to think about the whole experience. 

He turns around and see’s Scott helping Kira put her helmet on before they both mount his bike and speed away waving their goodbyes and good luck as they leave. Allison is already buckling in her seatbelt and Isaac was already ready to leave before her. 

Lydia pulls up to Stiles and tell him “ Jump in the car loser! I am taking you home.”

“Mean girls really Lydia?” Stiles ask sarcastically as he steps in the passenger seat of her car. 

“ Just appreciate the ride Stiles,” She says back while pursing her lips together and looks away. She speeds away as soon as Stiles buckles in his seatbelt. 

Stiles tilts his head a little to the left as he thinks that is has been three times that Derek has touched him. At least he didn’t pass out this time. Well to be honest he did feel a bit light headed when Lydia pointed Derek still holding onto him out. Perhaps he was about to but this time he wasn’t in as much pain though. Who knows but he couldn’t stop thinking about it as it seemed that Lydia was speeding down the road toward his house. 

Before he knew it, they had reached his house and he was unbuckling his seatbelt. “ Thanks for the ride see you tomorrow then.” He says as he steps out of the car. 

“No problem glad you decide to come along, see you bye.” She waves and rolls up the window to her car then speeds away. 

Stiles is left there standing in the driveway. He could still feel Derek’s grasp on his arm now. He started to walk towards the door holding the same place on his arm that Derek was. Letting out a deep breath, he still couldn’t realize why this touch was stuck in his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have decided that I am going to write this fic in increments. I apologize for the short chapters. I am swamped with school and work right now so I am trying to write as much in between classes and after work. 
> 
> Also a lot of what I wrote today came from actual experience! I just changed some names and tweaked some stuff here and there.


	4. Phase Cuatro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Stiles goes on a shopping trip that ends in a both embarrassing way for him but amusing for Lydia and Allison. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

That night Stiles didn’t get much sleep. Usually after Derek uses his werewolf voodoo on him he falls asleep but this time that was the last thing his body was planning on doing. 

He didn’t see his dad much either. He must have been pulling another double. He thinks he hears his father sneaking in late at night but he couldn’t really tell. Either way the next day is mostly uneventful as well. He spends most of it playing Xbox and watching Netflix. 

Lydia had sent a group text to him and Allison around 2pm that she was going to be picking them up at 5pm. Being that it was 4:30 Stiles figured that he should probably shower and start to get ready. 

When he steps out of the restroom 10 mins later in nothing in a towel his dad is standing there holding his credit card in his hand. 

“ Son, I know you got a job and all so I want you to use the card to go shopping today.” Sheriff Stilinski says as he reaches his hand out. 

“How did you even know I was going shopping today?” Stiles asked confused.

“Its Lydia son why are you so surprised?” Sheriff Stilinski says bemused.

Stiles reaches out to grab the credit card and momentarily forgets that he is holding onto a towel and it nearly drops. He quickly throws his hands back to his waist and bends his knees to help. He forgets about his knees and almost falls to the floor.

“You alright son?” Sheriff Stilinski says and he bends down to help Stiles get back up.

“ Yea I’m fine just that didn’t tickle, Why don’t you just go leave the card on the table or something and I will go get it when I’m wearing some more clothes Dad I really appreciate it.” Stiles says through clamped teeth in pain. 

“ Yea that sounds fine son.” Sheriff Stilinski puffs out as he turns to walk down the hall way.” I’m leaving to work now so have a fun time and don’t try to spend too much now!” 

Stiles scrambles back to his room to put clothes on and be ready for Lydia. Its one thing to feel this pain and it’s a complete other thing to keep her waiting. Especially if you make her wait before she goes shopping. 

Just as he finishes struggling to put his shoes on, he hears honking and knows his ride is here. 

He eventually makes his way down the stairs and out the front door. Sure enough Allison is already in the back seat and Lydia is reapplying some lip gloss. 

“ Where is your knee brace you idiot?” Lydia ask as she turns to look at Stiles and lowers her shades. 

“I can do without it today. With the whole you know buying pants and all. I don’t want to be carrying it around and taking it off and then putting it back on and then …. 

“I get it Stiles, It is just going to be an inconvenience,” Lydia cuts Stiles off while pushing the car into drive. She purposefully slams on the break a little to give both Stiles and Allison mini whiplash. For Stiles it was a lesson to not be sarcastic again. And for Allison it was a show to let her know she shouldn’t try it either. 

The rest of the car trip is silent until Lydia ask Allison about the progress on Deaton’s research on their mysterious visitors the other week.

“ He says he isn’t 100% sure but by our descriptions he guesses they can be Akhluts, if im pronouncing it right.” Allison responds not sure if she said it right. 

“I am not too sure myself. I asked my dad and he hasn’t heard much of them other than they are a mythological creature of the Inuit people.” Allison adds.

“That’s strange why would these creatures be all the way over here in California, I don’t get it?” Stiles asked batting his eyes.

“They must have been sent here by someone. There is a reason they are only Inuit mythology and haven’t been heard of here.” Lydia responds with a sigh. 

“The only question is who would send them and why would they have a connection with these Inuit mythological creatures?” Lydia ask herself more than towards Stiles and Allison. 

“I could try to look more into it in my families bestiary, it’s just hard to get my father to let me take a look it” Allison adds her two cents. 

“Well Deaton is on it so we will find out more eventually.” Lydia says parking her car at Hawthorne Heights Mall. 

Stiles wiggles his way out of the car seat and begins to limp his way towards the food court entrance. 

“So where are we going to shop first? JC Penny, Sears, Macy’s?” Stiles ask Lydia and Allison. 

“I don’t know I don’t’ have any preference. I’m not shopping today I just came along for emotional support. “ Allison says with her signature smile and nod of encouragement towards Stiles.

“Um no we aren’t going there. You’re wearing nicer clothes here Stiles. Yes your working at a fast food place but you never know who your going to meet and where this job can take you. Why do you think I’m always dressed up. And oh Allison sweetie no one goes to the mall and doesn’t buy anything. Your getting something too.” Lydia responds pursing her lips and turning towards a store she deems worthy of her time. 

Stiles is left blinking at Allison not knowing full well what he got himself into. Allison looks just as scared but together they turn and follow suit. 

“Um, I have my dad’s card and I can’t spend too much Lydia!” he calls after her.

“My family has so many points on this card we don’t know what to do with it anymore. So take this as a gift from me to you. “ She says without skipping a beat.

By the time Stiles walks into the store Lydia already has a small pile of khakis and different colored pants on one of her arms and motions with her fingers for Stiles to follow her through the fitting rooms entryway. For a second he thought that she would offer to help him change and he starts to blush. Maybe just maybe he can make a move.

And just like when he gets to excited and forgets his injuries, Lydia throws the pants on the seat in the fitting room and pats him on the shoulder and wishes him luck. She tells him that she is going will be waiting for him on the outside and to call for male assistance if he needs any. He begins to hurt and feel slightly embarrassed because he can read Lydia’s and knows she realized what he was thinking. 

One by one he tries on the pants and realizes that Lydia has gotten him all skinny jeans. Where are his straight and relaxed fits? He walks out of his fitting room and towards the mirror. Lydia had instructed him to put his employee shirt on so they could pick out the outfits. 

“It looks good on you. Who knew you had such nice legs Stiles. You always have sort of baggy pants on you can’t really see it.” Allison admires from her distance. 

“Yes those pants do look really good on you sir,” George the store’s employee says as his eyes travel up and down Stiles from behind before he walks away he says “ Let me know if you need anything else.” 

“You see I told you these pants were a good choice. George over there didn’t even give you a second glance when you walked in. Now that you have these form fitting khakis on he couldn’t keep his eyes off of you.” Lydia says with a smile. 

“Now that we know your size we will try this style on now. “ Lydia adds while passing a maroon color looking pants. “You have the right skin tone to rock these.” She says with a wink and smile.

Stiles was proud of how good looking he looked like in the mirror even though the pants were a tad bit uncomfortable. But as soon as Lydia handed him the maroon pants he gave Allison this look of defeat. Allison just nodded in return and gave her reassuring smile. Those dimples made him feel a little better. 

“Now Allison while he puts those on I found this beautiful blouse that you can wear.” Lydia directs Allison towards the woman’s side of the store. 

Stiles returns to look at himself in the mirror before returning to the fitting room. He gulps down heavy as he prepares himself to squeeze into another pair of tight pants. He turns to leave but trips over himself while stepping off the little step from in front the mirror. He is sure that his face is going to eat it but instead a steady pair of arms catches him. 

“You should be more careful there Stiles.” Derek says as Stiles crashes into his arms and chest. 

Derek helps Stiles to gain his footing before handing him the pants that he dropped. 

“Um thanks Derek.” Is all Stiles can say dumbfounded that he would find Derek at the mall. 

What would Derek be doing here…

But as he is getting placed back on his feet that he realizes that the pants re the only thing in this store that isn’t in black, white, or grey. This must explain all of this clothes then. Lydia brought him to the one store that Derek shops at…. 

He wonders if she did this on purpose. But doubts it what reason would she have for doing this. 

“It seems like if I’m not around then you just keep falling all over the place.” Derek snaps Stiles back to reality. “Do you need help with these?” Derek adds. 

“ No no I’m fine.” Stiles says taking wiping his sweaty palms on the pants he doesn’t even own yet. 

Stiles should have been feeling a lot of pain by now but instead he feels very relaxed and as if a cool breeze just swept into the store. He looks down and sees that Derek is still holding onto this hips. And at the part between his hipbone where his pants part from his shirt Derek has placed one finger. He still sees the black veins travel up Derek’s arms. 

“Derek I really appreciate it but you can stop now.” Stiles says as he places one hand on top of Derek’s finger to push it out of the way. He turns around and starts to stumble weak in his knees, for another reason, towards the fitting room.

Before he reaches the door he turns to say thank you one more time. He sees Derek standing by the doorway. Watching making sure he made it to the fitting room. 

“Those pants looked good on you by the way,” Derek says out loud before Stiles hears him turn to leave. 

Now Stiles has to sit because if he doesn’t he will pass out again. His breathing has picked up and he knows Derek can still hear his heartbeat even though he isn’t standing there anymore. All these thoughts start racing to his head as he realized that Derek probably was offering to help him change pants. 

His face turns red and he puts all of his weight on his back and he slides down to the seat trying to avoid bending his knees. He knows it wont hurt but because of Derek but he still doesn’t want to try. 

“You alright in there Stiles?!” Lydia calls after him.” I saw Derek leaving just now did he tell you anything?”

“I’m fine, he didn’t tell me anything.” Stiles responds while slapping his hands on the door to let Lydia and Allison know he didn’t pass out. 

“Other than you looked good in those Khakis right?” Lydia says with a smile

Stiles bangs his head on the wall of the fitting room. He had hoped that no one heard that. But for some reason he is happy that it was said nonetheless. 

“I think I will take all of these Lydia!” Stiles yells in return. Knowing he can get Lydia back by asking her to buy all of these pants and Khakis even though it won’t even make a dent in her total points she has in her card.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as you can probably tell, I one shot these chapters whenever I have time in between classes and work. That is why they are so short lol. But I hope you enjoyed it. I can't wait to write more.


End file.
